Where the Heart Belongs
by breathless07
Summary: four couples. all their paths are tangled. where will the madness end? theres more than just sasuXnaru but there was no space for the rest. D


Where the Heart Belongs

Ch. 1 Making Ties

.::.::.

The four couples ran through the rain. They ran for cover, not wanting to get wet. The newest couple made up of Shikamaru and Sakura slowed down. Hintata and Tenten, Sasuke and Naruto, and Itachi and Timari turned around but thought better of it. The couple needed their alone time.

.:Shikamarus POV:.

We're running through the rain and I am holding Sakuras hand. This is my happy place. She's slowing down… I guess I'll slow down too. She's wet.... so beautiful. I can't believe she's my girlfriend. "Sakura?" her name flowed like a river through my lips. The most perfect name. She looked at me.

"Shikamaru," she looks so innocent. It's intolerable. She let go of my hand and hugged me. When she looked up at me the rain had gotten harder. "Kiss me." Well, this is unexpected. How do I even kiss her? She's so beautiful. We've never kissed before! I've got to stop hesitating! It'll give her the wrong idea! Close your eyes tilt your head and kiss her! It's not that hard! Don't be a jackass! So I did as instinct told me.

.:Sakuras POV:.

The kiss was light and soft. He left me wanting more. "That's not enough." I whispered against his neck. I pushed myself up on the tips of my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. Once my lips were on his my back was up against a wall.

The kiss lasted until we were both out of breath. He let go of my waist and looked at me. I glared at him. "Sakura?" he paused, I wouldn't answer him. "Sakura, what's wrong?

"You let go." I sighed as he put his arms back around me. "This feels nice," I whispered. We were quiet for what seemed like hours, but we both realized it was getting late.

"We'd better get to Hinatas house." He whispered into my ear. It gave me the chills. "They might think I stole you and raped you." He laughed lightly. He's just so perfect. How will I ever bear letting go?

"You can't rape the willing but okay…" I let the disappointment I felt run into my last words. "Let's go."

"Don't worry. We can pick up right where we left off when we get into the warmth of Hinatas house."

.::.::.

_Around the same time at Hinatas house_

Everyone was in Hinatas house. It was late afternoon and they were trying to figure out what to do later on in the day.

"We should go to the movies." Sasuke laughed. He knew he would never watch a whole movie with Naruto sitting next to him.

"We went to the movies last week." Naruto complained. He just wasn't in the mood.

Tenten stood up and stretched. Then she laughed. "We should go mini golfing." She chanted as she ran around the room.

"But it's raining." Itachi laughed. "We should just steal your car," he said looking at Tenten "and rent a couple movies to watch here."

Hinata nodded, "sounds perfect." She smiled and looked at Tenten. "Your Ferrari needs a good drive" everyone looked confused, "her car has only been driven once or twice. I still don't understand why she bought it."

"Go ahead. Approve of them using my things without asking," she busted up laughing, "Good luck finding the keys though."

"Oh, come on tenten! We're already wet! Do you want us to get sick?" Timari smiled. She had only met Tenten once or twice but no one couldn't like Timari.

"You are all babies! Just look for the damn keys!" Tenten laughed. She was having fun.

"Tenten, go get some towels from the linen close. Look what the cat dragged in." Just then Hinatas cat Aika came in through the doggy door Hinata used for her followed by Shikamaru and Sakura.

.:Shikamarus POV:.

I love running. It's a thrill. And with Sakura it's so much better. Hinatas house was only a few blocks away, which is good. I didn't want Sakura getting sick. When we got to the door all I could hear was the sound of rain against the ground and Hinata saying 'look what the cat dragged in' pretty hilarious because the cat followed us to get inside.

Either way, Hinata is always being a jerk. Well we all are. Its fun to make fun of each other. If you catch my drift.

"Any plans for tonight?" Sakura said after getting comfortable on the couch. She was all for going out but some part of me wanted to stay indoors. Maybe it was the frozen part. It's just so warm in here. Tenten must have Hinata running up her heat because Hinata usually has a high tolerance for the cold.

"We were just talking about that." Itachi laughed. I felt suspicious. Itachi had something up his sleeve. "So… Shikamaru, you know Tenten pretty well. Where does she keep her keys?" I looked around. Tenten wasn't around

"Tenten lost her keys a long time ago. But I know the spare is under the welcome mat" Timari went to the porch and got the keys. She held them up in triumph.

"Just a question, why is there a thong under the mat too?" everyone started laughing.

"It's a spare. I think. In case someone rips one." Sakura laughed.

"Okay, I officially don't want to know." With that Timari walked out the door.

"So what'll it be today? Horror? Comedy? Chick flick?" Itachi smiled as everyone laughed.

"You know it doesn't matter." Sakura told him " no one ever watches them. Just get something lame."

He laughed as he walked out of the house and to the car where Timari was waiting for him. Sasuke stood up and came up to me. "Hey Shikamaru, can I talk to you for a minute?" he didn't wait for me to answer but gestured for us to go into the guest room. I walked in the room and he closed the door behind me. Then he sat on the bed as I leaned against the wall.

He looked at the floor and fidgeted with his fingers for a few minutes. Then he got up and walked toward me. He looked me in the eyes. "Shikamaru, you know I still have feelings for you. Please. Make it easy, how far did you get with her.

I was shocked. I didn't expect him to bring up this topic. It's been three years since we went out. "Umm…" what do I tell him… what _can_ I tell him? "We um… kissed." He smiled. Glad that we hadn't gone as far as him and I have gotten.

"Shikamaru, I'm always here. If you want to come back." Confusion flashed through every square centimeter of my body. _Do _I want him back? He stepped closer. I was almost pinned against the wall. Memories of when I was with him flashed through my head. Could I still like him? Even if I love Sakura? "Come home." He whispered. Then walked out of the room

As he left it felt as thought he stole a part of me and took it with him. Part of me isn't sure if I mind it. Maybe he stole my brain, because I'm lost and I don't know what's going on. I can feel the heat burning on my cheeks. What has he done to me?

"Shikamaru, are you alone?" it's Sakura.


End file.
